


[Podfic of] On A Massive Scale

by Podcath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[35:36] kellifer_fic's summary: Welcome to SHIELDD - Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Dragon Division where Darcy's about to smack someone, preferably someone holding a coffee so she can steal it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] On A Massive Scale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On A Massive Scale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601142) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



**Title:** [ On A Massive Scale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/601142)  
**Author:** [kellifer_fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Avengers  
**Pairings:** Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis  
**Length:** 0:35:36  
**Beta:** [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Music** : Talking Heads - Naive Melody (This Must Be The Place); The Lumineers - Naive Melody (This Must Be The Place)  


**mp3:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?ajeu353wuxm4adh) (55.84 MB) and  
**m4b:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?jlcbtf36cbbjwkk) (67.63 MB)  



End file.
